Chaos
by writers-dream93
Summary: Reunions reconnect people together. But what if a reunion is composed of former lovers, former friends and the like? What does that mean for all those involved?
1. Hesitations and Worries

**Chaos**

**Summary: Reunions reconnect people together. But what if a reunion is composed of former lovers, former friends and the like? What does that mean for all those involved?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Jason Reso, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias, Adam Copeland, Lisa Marie Varon/Tyson Tomko, Stephanie McMahon/Chris Irvine, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Ashley Massaro and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize**

**Author's notes: I got inspired by justagirl8225's story, One More Show (I love that story, by the way.), so I am making Amy Dumas and Allen Jones (AJ Styles) half-siblings in this story. I find them being siblings really cute!! Please leave a review!**

**Chapter One: Hesitations and Worries**

**x****oxoxo**

"Sis?"

Amy Dumas's attention left the garden and settled on her younger half-brother. "What's up?"

"We're ready to leave." Allen Jones nodded towards the nearby clock hanging on the wall. "It's time to head back home."

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up. "But I'm already home."

"I was talking about the United States actually." He chuckled softly. "We won't be gone for that long, Ames. We'll head back right after the reunion."

"Why do we have to go to the reunion?" Questioning and hesitant hazel eyes locked with her brother's blue eyes.

The brown haired man wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're going because everyone in the gang is gonna be there in the reunion. Besides, Lisa and Tyson organized it so Ty kinda threatened that we have to go."

"All I can say is if that reunion runs smoothly, it'll be a miracle." She said as she and Allen walked out of their home in Mexico for the past three years. Allen just nodded in reply, knowing what she was talking about.

_Flashback_

Amy exchanged a worried look with Allen as they silently watched their friends enjoying their time together. The siblings, together with Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, Chris Irvine, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Trish Stratigias, Lisa and Tyson Tomko, Stephanie McMahon, Dawn Marie Psaltis and Ashley Massaro, were all gathered in the VIP area of a bar. That was – of course – all thanks to a certain brunette.

"Ames! Alien!" Chris smirked when Allen glared at him because of the nickname. "Why are you guys just sitting there? C'mon! It's time to have fun!"

The smile on Trish's face slowly faltered when she noticed the expressions on her friends' faces. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, there's something we've gotta tell you." Allen said softly. Amy could sense how much Allen hated having to say it so she gave her brother's hand a reassuring squeeze; the blue eyed man smiling back in gratitude. "Amy and I…" He waited until all of them were seated before he tried to say what he had to say once more.

"Amy and I are leaving for Mexico and we're staying there for good."

Eleven sets of eyes that were wide because of shock stared back at them. "W-Why?" Dawn asked while stopping herself from crying at the same time.

"Business." Amy replied as she ran a hand through her red locks. "Our parents bought a huge hacienda there. Al and I are in charge of it." She couldn't take looking at her friends anymore when Trish, Lisa, Dawn, Stephanie and Ashley began to cry so she transferred her attention on her hands.

Matt frowned. "Are you guys coming back?"

"From the looks of things in the hacienda, no. There's a lot to do in the hacienda." Allen held Amy's hands when he saw that she was close to breaking down. "That's what dad said.

Lisa wiped the tears off her cheeks. "When are you two leaving…?"

"Tomorrow."

Amy was about to say something but she decided against it when Jason and Jeff stood up from their seats and walked out of the VIP room. "Jay… Jeff… Damn it." Tears fell from their eyes. "They're mad."

"When did your parents tell you about this?" Adam asked.

"About a week ago. We didn't know how to tell you guys. We knew you'd react this way. We're sorry." The redhead got up from her seat. "I better talk to them."

"Don't. They have a reason to get mad since you two just told us the day before you guys are leaving." Tyson shook his head. "I'll do it." He said before he went out in search of the two. Amy flopped herself back on the couch beside Allen and continued to cry. She didn't want to leave and so did Allen. _I never expected it to be this hard…_

_End of Flashback_

Allen and Amy walked towards the car that they were going to use to head to the hospital. "Peter." He greeted his assistant with a smile. Actually, Peter was one of their father's many assistants and he was given the job to help the siblings with the hacienda. "You'll be in charge of the hacienda while we're gone. We'll come back as soon as we can."

While her brother was busy giving last minute directions, Amy was still thinking about what had happened three years ago, specifically the day they left.

_Flashback_

Amy sent her friends a small smile as they all stood out of the airport. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't say that." Stephanie shook her head. "We'll still see each other. It might take long before it happens but we'll still see each other."

The redhead nodded. Allen, on the other hand, was looking at his watch. "We have to go."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged soon after those words left his mouth. It was definitely a very emotional goodbye. All of the girls were all crying. Jeff approached Allen first. "Dude, you and Amy better take care, alright?" He knocked fists with the brown haired man.

"We will." He assured his friend. "You guys better take care also… and we're sorry for not telling you guys earlier."

The rainbow haired man nodded before he approached Ames next. "Jeffrey… I'm gonna miss you so much." Amy said as she hugged him tightly. "No one's gonna annoy me in Mexico as much as you do."

"We can still e-mail each other, right?" Jeff kissed her forehead. "We'll try to visit you guys."

Once she detached herself from Jeff, Amy approached the last person she didn't say goodbye to yet. She watched Jason for awhile; the blonde man just silently standing at the back. "Hey you." A small smile graced her lips as she walked towards him. "I didn't get to talk to you ever since you walked out of the VIP room last night."

"I'm sorry about that." He replied but he wasn't looking at her. "I just needed to think."

"I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry for not saying this earlier." Tears were streaming down her face by that time. She wanted to stay so badly but her parents' business changed her plans for her life once more like it always did. How she wished her parents gave the task of managing the hacienda to someone else. "I'll miss you so, so much."

He finally looked at her; sadness clearly written on his face. "I'm gonna miss you too, Ames. You have no idea how much I'll miss you."

She wrapped her arms around him and cried against his chest. The pair just stood there in each other's arms until Allen reminded his sister that they had to go. Very reluctantly, the two let go of each other and Amy joined Allen. The siblings gave their friends once last wave before they disappeared into the airport.

_End of Flashback_

All those happened three years ago. In that span of time, their friends managed to visit them only twice, stating that they were all very busy as well. Allen and Amy tried to keep in touch with all of them but their schedules prevented them from doing it as much as they wanted to.

As Amy sat in the car waiting for her brother, she had to admit that she was hesitant and scared about going back. So much happened in five years that she can very much say that she doesn't know her friends as much as she did. She didn't know what was going on in their lives.

She felt her left hand squeezed reassuringly; the redhead knowing that her brother was already in the car. As their driver drove the car away from their hacienda, all she could do was to hope that the reunion can make things better.

**xoxoxo**

Lisa walked softly into the bedroom, knowing that her son, Brian, was sound asleep on the bed. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" Tyson lifted his eyes from their two year old son.

"Can we talk?" She asked. "Not here since Brian might wake up."

The bald man nodded before he gently got off the bed and followed his wife out of the room. "Is something wrong?" He arched an eyebrow once they reached the kitchen.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Is it really a good idea for us to have a reunion? You know a lot has happened in the last three years and most of us lost contact with each other."

"You already said why I wanna have a reunion, Lise." He leaned against the counter. "Most – if not all – lost contact with each other. It's time to fix our gang. It's time to fix broken friendships… broken relationships…"

The raven haired woman sighed softly. "I'm not so sure Steph, Chris and Dawn like the idea as well…" She knew that the three people she mentioned hadn't forgotten about what happened two years ago.

_Flashback_

Dawn came rushing in Ashley's house, leaving the door wide open behind her. Everyone in the house stared back at her with confused expressions on their faces. She was glaring at a particular brunette standing beside Trish.

"You bitch!" She hissed at Stephanie. "Slut!"

"Whoa, whoa! Ladies!" Adam stood in between the two, separating the furious Dawn Marie from the clueless Stephanie. "What the hell is going on?"

Dawn turned her attention towards the tall blonde man momentarily. "Guess what? Chris broke up with me."

Jeff nearly spat the water he was drinking. "What?! You guys have been dating for a year now!"

"I couldn't believe it either. You guys wanna know why?" She turned accusing eyes towards Stephanie. "Because he's **in** **love** with **her**!"

Shock was clearly written on their faces while Stephanie began to cry. "Dawn… I'm sorry." She said.

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Dawn yelled. "Friends don't steal each other's boyfriends! You know I love Chris! You know damn well!"

"That's enough, Dawn… Please… Don't start a scandal here." Chris finally entered the house, shutting the door behind him with his foot. "We can talk about this more calmly."

The brunette glared at him. "You know what? You two are good for each other. You're not worth it, Chris. You're not." She walked pass him and headed straight for the door. "And Stephanie? Forget that we're friends starting this very damn minute. Stephanie Marie McMahon and Christopher Keith Irvine do not exist in my life anymore." She said before she stormed out of the house.

_Damn it._ Matt said to himself. _Our gang's breaking apart._

_End of Flashback_

Lisa sighed once more. Ever since that day, Dawn never spoke to Stephanie and Chris, who moved to Canada since they knew they had to stay away from the furious brunette for the meantime. _I just wish that this reunion could fix everything._

**xoxoxo**

Please leave a review!


	2. Getting Closer

**Chaos**

**Summary: Reunions reconnect people together. But what if a reunion is composed of former lovers, former friends and the like? What does that mean for all those involved?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Jason Reso, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias, Adam Copeland, Lisa Marie Varon/Tyson Tomko, Stephanie McMahon/Chris Irvine, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Ashley Massaro and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize**

**Author's notes: I got inspired by justagirl8225's story, One More Show (I love that story, by the way.), so I am making Amy Dumas and Allen Jones (AJ Styles) half-siblings in this story. I find them being siblings really cute!! Please leave a review!**

**Chapter: Getting Closer**

**xoxoxo**

"Jeffrey! Matthew! Are you two listening to me?!"

The two Hardys fought the urge to roll their eyes. "Yes, we are listening, Dawn." Matt muttered for god knows how many times already.

"I'm not saying that the reunion is a bad idea." The brunette fumed. "But Chris and Stephanie are gonna be there!"

"Dawn, please. What do you expect anyways? They're _part_ of the _gang_ regardless of what happened to the three of you before." Jeff shook his head at her. "It's been two years, nosy. I think it's time for you to move on."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Nero. I am so **not** in love with Chris anymore. I just don't want to see that _traitor_." Her eyes narrowed when she said the last word. "You guys know how much it hurts when one of your _best friends_ does something as big as what she did to me."

Matt sighed. "It's time for you to forgive her. You can't be mad at her forever, Dawn. Maybe this reunion is the perfect time for you to do so."

**xoxoxo**

Allen pulled one of their suitcases beside his bed before he silently watched his sister. Amy was looking at the view outside of the hotel; the two deciding to stay in a hotel instead in their parents' mansion when they arrived few hours ago. The view wasn't really that special. It was just the view of the city so it was just pretty much the buildings, roads and the like. The brown haired man doubted she was really observing what was going on outside anyways. He knew she was thinking about the reunion.

"This place looks the same like it did three years ago before we left." She whispered. "Not much has changed here."

"Yeah," He sat on his bed. "Sis, you're thinking of the reunion aren't you?" When she nodded, he decided to ask another question. "What exactly about the reunion?"

"The possible things that can happen during the reunion tomorrow," The redhead replied, finally moving from her spot near the window to move her own suitcase beside her bed. She silently thought that Allen should know the answer to his own question by now.

"And there are a lot of possibilities, considering the things that happened for the past few years." Allen frowned a bit. "One thing's for sure. When Dawn and Stephanie see each other, it won't be a very good sight."

The redhead made a face. "Don't remind me about that…" A sigh escaped her lips as she continued. "How I wish I was there to help them fix their problem. There might have been a chance that it wouldn't reach this point."

He snorted. "That's Dawn Marie we're talking about here. You know how she gets when she's mad. We've seen it before"

Amy shot him a pointed look. "Allen…"

"Fine… Anyways, don't think about what you failed to do anymore. It happened two years ago so there's nothing you can do about that now." He smiled at her as she sat down beside him. "But you're going to be in the reunion as so are they. Tomorrow's the time you can do what you weren't able to do. Just think about that."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank God you're always here. I would've lost my sanity if you aren't."

Blue eyes rolled good naturedly. "And you kept me sane as well."

**xoxoxo**

"We're home."

Stephanie took in a deep breath as she stepped out of the airport. "Is it too late for me to head back to Canada now?"

"Yes, it is." Chris wrapped an arm around her waist. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry too much, honey."

The brunette was about to say something when two more blonde Canadians joined them. "Do you think Ames and Allen are here now?" Jason asked.

"Why won't you give them a call? Or you can call Jeff." When Jason made no move to follow what he suggested, Adam rolled his gray eyes at him. "You're such a coward, dude. I'm sure the others will agree with me."

"Shut up." He glared at the taller man.

Chris muttered something under his breath but Jason and Adam weren't able to catch what he was saying before he took his phone out. "I'll call for you then."

The three waited in silence as Chris dialed a number. "Hello? Allen? Long time no see, dude." A smile graced his lips. "It's me, Jerky. Are you two here already?" He paused as he listened to the brown haired man's reply. "Okay, cool. I'll see you two tomorrow." He shut his phone. "They're here." He grinned at Jason, who was obviously happy with the news.

"That's good to hear." Another voice joined their conversation. Trish joined them; the blonde woman having just returned from the bathroom. "We should probably get going. I don't know about you guys but I don't exactly like standing here doing nothing."

Jason and Adam took it upon themselves to get them to cabs, considering they were five, who had a lot of suitcases and bags with me. Once the cabs arrived, they finally left the airport. Stephanie remained silent during the entire ride. She was only thinking about one thing.

"I hope Dawn and I would be friends again."

**xoxoxo**

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Tyson walked into the kitchen with Brian in his arms.

"We're doing fine, honey." Lisa, who was busy double checking if all the ingredients she would need for dinner were complete, replied. "Just take care of Brian and make sure he doesn't make a mess."

He nodded. "Alright. I was just checking."

Ashley was placing bottles of beer in the fridge. "I have a feeling that everything will be fine."

"It's too early to say that." Tyson snorted softly.

She rolled her eyes. "Pessimistic much."

Tyson opened his mouth to reply when another person walked pass him to help Ashley. "It's about time you showed up." He arched an eyebrow. "You said you'd be here an hour ago."

"I got held up…" Jeff placed the last two bottles before Ashley shut the fridge. "By Dawn, actually."

"Why am I not surprised about that." Lisa shook her head. "I'm guessing she was bitching about how much she doesn't want to see Steph."

"Obviously." Ashley shook her head as she leaned against the counter. "Have you heard from the others yet?"

The rainbow haired man nodded in confirmation. "Adam called me to say that he, Chris, Steph, Jason and Trish are here." He paused thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah. Allen and Ames are here, too, according to him. We're complete."

"Now, I'm excited!" Lisa exclaimed. "I miss all of them."

Tyson kept silent; his thoughts keeping him preoccupied. As excited he was to see all his friends again, he still couldn't help but be anxious about the reunion.

_Hopefully, the reunion will run smoothly._

**xoxoxo**

**Sorry if this chapter is short. Leave a review!**

**Author has messages for:**

**j****ustagirl8225****: I'm very happy that you find this story interesting. Thank you so much for your review!**

**Fozzy****-Floozy****Thank you so much for the review!**

**MissPhilippineSuperStar****: Regarding with what you said in your review, you just have to wait and see! Thank you so much for the review! D Thank you so much for supporting my stories. You've reviewed most – if not all – my stories. Thank you D **


End file.
